


An Abandoned House

by Saslen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: Not haunted at all, I swear; I have no clue why property values are so low!





	An Abandoned House

Silence

Each sound echoing

Off the walls

Of this empty place,

No one to watch it

But the specters

Of past memories.

The house, abandoned,

Stands still,

A testament to what was lost.

Children playing,

Parents watching with a smile –

Swing set forsaken,

Windows with nothing behind –

The lawn is overgrown with weeds –

The stairs are broken.

Vibrancy of life gone

With its inhabitants.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on deviantArt under the title _Tacet_.


End file.
